


Pretty Face (male reader)

by Rosette82



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on deviantART, male reader - Freeform, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: After been working solo on mission you didn't thought your new partner would be someone you have been admired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! This was requested by jetrayf on dA months ago. Been wondering if I should put it here too.  
> My first ever male reader fan fiction.

Working for S.H.I.E.L.D in five years and they still call you rookie. Something you been annoyed with since your first mission with a partner. He so missjudged you of your talent that so the mission almost went into a disaster. He got scolded by Fury and you haven’t seen him since. Now you’ve been working alone because Fury decided that was the best for you. You compleated the missions faster than the others and because of that, you got alot of freetime!

 

Today was one of them. You were at your home and washed your clothes. Who else would do them? Not your mom and you didn’t have a girlfriend. Thinking about girls didn’t get into your mind when your were on missions. But there was someone you admired. You had only seen her pass by Fury’s office when you got called in. You got to know her better when you both ’shared’ a mission but was working in differents paths.

 

While you hung up your freshly washed clothes, your phone vibrated and a hologram flashed out from your phone. It was Fury.

 

”Come to the headquater as soon as possible.” He said and the hologram disapeard.

 

You grabbed your phone and ran quickly out form your house. It only took a few minutes and you were there. You took the elevator up to his floor and he saw you coming so you could enter his office.

 

”You called.”

 

”Inded I did. There’s a mission for you and your partner.”

 

”Mission okay. Did you say partner?” You asked confused.

 

”Yes. You’ll meet her on the way.” Fury said and handed over a file to you.

 

He made you leave and you read the file on your way home. As soon you got home you prepared for the journy. Gathered up your weapons and placed them where they were reachable. You packed some small stuff in a small backpack you always used on missions.

 

You called someone you knew who could get you a ride to your destination. And when you got there you checked your surroundings like always while you blended in.

You were in a small town and your mission was to get information about a gang that always disapeared without a trace. The police had given up the search and Fury wants you and your “mystery” partner to invastegate it more deeper. Meening it might have to do with something unhuman.

You went inside a small cafe and took a cup of coffe and a bun. You took a table close to the window and grabbed a newspaper from a paperstand. You had barely touched your coffe the opposite seat got pulled and you heard someone sat down.

 

”The old ’pretend to read the newspaper’ trick. You have to work better than that, Pretty face.” It was a woman’s voice. No doubt.

 

You kept the newspaper still without showing your face.

 

”I actually do read it. Very interesting headlines.” You sounded sarcastic.

 

You couldn’t see it but you had a feeling the woman highed one of her eyebrows in disagree.

You babbled a few of them and when your eyes met one of the headlines you were looking for. You made a ’Aha!’ and grabbed your phone to take a snapshot of it. It wasn’t a big headline but at least it was something. You folded the newspaper back and grabbed your coffe. It was lukewarm and you took a few sips before you intend to eat your bun but someone had already grabbed it.

 

”Hey! That one is mine.” You looked up at the woman who sat oppsite to you. Her hair was red and set up in a pony tail. Her clothes were in a dark color.

 

”You were busy with the news. Besides we don’t have time for tea.” She grabbed a napkin to dry of her fingers. She then stood up and headed towards the door. You qucikly followed after her.

 

Both of you ended up in a dead end alley. It was there the police last searched for clues before they gave up on the case. You crouched down to see under a garbage bin on wheel. Underneath was dusty and lots of garbage. And it smelled bad. You grabbed your black light from your pocket on your leg to see if something was unusual.

 

On the other hand, Natasha looked at the walls and and the ground where the gang mysterly dissapeard.

 

”Hey, pretty face.” She whistled your attention. ”Come over here for a sec”.

 

”My name isn’t pretty face. It’s Y/n.” You complained eventhought you liked being called that by her.

 

”Whatever. Give me the black light.”

 

You gave it to her and she used it to shine on the ground. She scaned the ground and the walls. She snapped her finger when she saw something.

 

”Found something. Scan it.” She ordered you.

 

You took out the small scanner that looked like a phone. When it was done you could see the picture.

 

”It’s handprints.” You noted.

”Take a closer look near the palm.” She said.

 

You zoomed the picture and looked closely at the palm. Small pieces of material was showing. You copied them and scanned them.

The material was fabric of a sweater or jacket.

 

”Melon.” She suddenly said.

 

”Huh?” You looked up at her. ”The fabric?”

 

”No, perfume.”

 

You sniffed but couldn’t smell anything, only garbage.

 

”The person or the culprit who left the handprint on the wall uses a brand named Suika. Which is watermelon in japanese.” She babbled. ”It was pretty popular a few years ago. A fresh summer fragrance. Sold in any cosmetics store.” She continued.

 

”S-u-i-k-a…” You note down on but you never finished when she started to walk out from the alley.

 

”Hey, where are you going? We’re not done yet.” Your eys followed her movements.

 

”We’re done here. Follow me.” She ordered you.

 

You quickly putted down your notepad and followed her. She knew there was cosmetics shops in the town. And she quickly went towards one. She asked nicely about the brand but the store hadn’t sold it before. She then left the store and tried the next one.

It took like 15 minutes until you knew what kind of store who sold them and when they stoped sale them.

You also got the information to whom they had sold it too. Natasha looked thorugh them quickly and handed you a few paper stake photos of them to save them.

 

”We start with those for now.” She said while stack them together with rest of the papers.

 

”You think some of them might get us a clue?” You asked.

 

”Something like that or worse.” She answered and putted the papers back.

 

All you had to do was find these people, ask about the perfume and scan their hands. Didn’t sound so hard right?

 

”But scaning their hands, doesn’t it sound suspicious? It’s a gang were looking for.” You asked after hearing the plan.

 

”Then come up with an idea if you’re scared.” She said.

 

Both of you disguised as researcher for a project. It went better than you thought. You found one of the members of the gang. You kept an eye on him and followed him whenever he left his house.

 

It ended up that you both followed him one night when he met up with his men and did some crimes. And then they all ran towards an alley. You stoped them right in time. They didn’t gave up until they’re all knocked out.

One of them had a wepon that looked like a gun. You grabbed it and to take a closer look.

 

”It’s a teleproter.” You said while clicking on the buttons. ”But it’s different made from others.”

 

”Own construction, perhaps? Put it in the evidence box. We take it with us to the office.”

 

You did as told and moved out of the way when the police came to arrest them.

 

~*~

 

At the office you submit your report of the mission. Explaining how the gang dissapered by using a teleport device that was now locked up.

Fury asked you if there was any trouble with your new partner.

 

”No, sir.” You answered short.

 

”Good. You might work together again sometime.” Fury said.

You left the room and after closing the door someone knocked you on your left shoulder.

 

”Good work, pretty face.” Natasha said and you turned your head. You felt her lips on your cheek. The time went quickly and after you blinked she was gone.

 

You putted your hand where she had kissed you and blushed slightly.

 

”My name isn’t pretty face, but for you I am.” You mumbled and smiled afterwords.


End file.
